Forum:(360) I am trading a peashooter
Hey guys, I am trading a peashooter (the gun that can launch peopleit is back) for a powerful SMG or Assault rifle. Anything is fine but please keep the firerate above 10 and please, no modded guns. My GT= OrgyOfCats. If you're interested, add the gun stats and your GT. User:MrB 04:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth I already got one but if u have any good legit guns, I would be happy to trade u for em. GT(Gamertag): IncubusKid721 I have a few guns that fit your needs. I have close to 15 SMGs that fit this decription and 20 Assult Rifles. These guns are not modded although I do have 800 modded guns if anyone would like one. I'm giving them away for free. My gamertag on XBOX 360 is "Dottie Dots" I know it sounds gay. My gamertag is PRID3 0F D3ATH (with a zero in 0F) i have been searching for the peashooter so please send me a friend request or message and i will be on most nights after 8:00 and on the weekends. Look at the faggy fag trading his faggy modded guns. Fag. A Lonely Nomad 20:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nomad, Shouldn't this guy get a permanent ban for modding guns or having modded guns?Mazman1521 17:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh hell yeah, get the fuck of borderlands wiki you modding scum. A Lonely Nomad 18:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Mazman and Nomad, shut the hell up you dickheads. If you dont like modded guns, dont play with him. Simple. : Overusing Fag anywhere other than /b/ is not cool. GnarlyToaster 21:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Breaking rules one and two isnt cool bro. Just calm down and fuck his shit up like a man. IncubusKid721 20:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, sarcasm is a device which few are adept at recognizing online. Skeve613 20:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I would be more than happy to trade you. You can even dupe the peashooter for me so you don't have to give it away. GT: xMPx Nova I am only on on the week ends i would love to trade for the peashooter. i have a non-twisted savior with 12.5 fire rate (i think) and max value. could we please dupe? my gt is ShadyM4tt That's an awesome savior. Would you be willing to dupe it for me? I too have a peashooter, Skeve613 21:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure skeve, send a friend invite to me and i will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Hey, this xMPx Nova. I will trade for a peashooter. I mis my old one. So send me a friend request and a message and I will trade you some pearls. once again, my gt is: xMPx Nova I too would like a peashooter if anyone is interested, I have 200+ modded guns and 100+ legit guns, and they are all pretty fave. 01:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC)P.S.My GT is same as my sig